


В зоопарке

by Dariana



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariana/pseuds/Dariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Помнишь, как мы ходили в зоопарк? — задумчиво спросил Оби-Ван.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	В зоопарке

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Jedi Rita   
> **Бета переводчика** : Elga

— Помнишь, как мы ходили в зоопарк? — задумчиво спросил Оби-Ван. 

— На Альдераане? — нахмурил брови Бэйл. 

— Нет, здесь, на Корусканте. 

— Мы никогда не ходили в зоопарк на Корусканте. 

— А вот и ходили, — возразил Кеноби. — Чуть больше года назад. 

Бэйл порылся в памяти. 

— Я не помню. А ты уверен? 

— Конечно, уверен, — терпеливо ответил Оби-Ван. — Как ты мог забыть? Ты ведь тогда говорил, что ужасно хочешь увидеть попугаев. 

— Правда? — Бэйл тряхнул головой. — Я совсем этого не помню. Должно быть, тебе это приснилось. 

— Бэйл, — вздохнул Кеноби. — Я — джедай. 

— «Бэйл, я — джедай», — передразнил принц. — И что из этого? 

— У меня совершенная память, — раздраженно объяснил Оби-Ван. 

— Ну, а я этого не помню, — стоял на своем Бэйл. 

— На небе скопилось множество кучевых облаков. Температура была под 70 градусов. 

— Это мог быть _любой другой_ день, — пожал плечами принц. 

— Ты был в зеленой рубашке и черной жилетке. 

— У меня нет зеленой рубашки. 

— Нет, есть. Такая… с высоким воротником, широкими манжетами и деревянными пуговицами. 

— А, _эта_ рубашка. Она не зеленого, а оливкового цвета. 

— Все равно. Мы пошли посмотрели на попугаев, и ты был страшно разочарован, потому что мы пропустили время кормежки. 

Бэйл глубоко задумался, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в памяти что-то похожее. Наконец он смущенно признался: 

— Я по-прежнему ничего не помню. Ты уверен? 

— Ну разумеется, я уверен! — прорычал Оби-Ван. — Хочешь сказать, я выдумываю? 

Пытаясь помочь, Бэйл предложил: 

— Расскажи мне про сексуальную часть нашего похода. Может быть, это поможет мне вспомнить. 

«Сексуальная часть, — пробурчал про себя Оби-Ван, — конечно, уж сексуальную-то часть Бэйл припомнит». 

— Когда мы были у обиталища приматов, ты схватил меня за задницу. 

Взгляд все еще оставался непонимающим. 

— Не то. Я часто хватаю тебя за задницу. 

— Там, где спали мелкие млекопитающие, ты запустил лапы в мои… — снова попробовал Оби-Ван. 

— …штаны или прямо трусы? — недоверчиво перебил Бэйл. 

— Штаны. Ты сказал, что раз там темно, то это не будет расценено как публичное выражение любви, но я с тобой не согласился. 

— Нет, не помню, — он помотал головой. 

— Мы видели, как икопи языками сдирают листья с дерева. Тебя это вдохновило, и ты лизнул мое ухо. 

— О, звучит достаточно симпатично. Но я по-прежнему ничего не помню, — хихикнул Бэйл. 

— Мы пообедали рядом с рыбным прудом. Тогда ты жаловался на то, что еда слишком дорогая. 

— Я всегда это говорю, даже когда мы не ходим в зоопарк. Торговцы устраивают форменный грабеж. 

— Ты нежно поглаживал меня под столом, одновременно совершенно неприлично слизывая горчицу со своей сосиски. 

— Погоди-ка, — Бэйл сосредоточенно сдвинул брови. Кажется, он начал вспоминать. — Вот это почему-то смутно знакомо. 

Приободрившись, Оби-Ван продолжил: 

— А потом ты понял, что одна девочка смотрит на то, как ты извращаешься с сосиской, покраснел и чуть не подавился. 

Бэйл широко улыбнулся. 

— Я вспомнил! Я был ужасно подавлен! 

— Неудивительно, — с облегчением согласился Оби-Ван. 

— Разве это случилось в зоопарке? Я думал, что это был цирк. 

— Нет. Это был зоопарк. 

— Правда? 

— Увы, Бэйл. 

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — смилостивился принц и хитро посмотрел на Оби-Вана, — может, нам стоит повторить? 

— А ты потом вспомнишь об этом? — поддразнил Оби-Ван. 

— Ты должен сделать этот поход незабываемым, — подыграл ему Бэйл. 

Оби-Ван озорно улыбнулся: 

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, Ваше Высочество. 

**Конец**


End file.
